Inu Yasha y su amor perdido o encontrado
by Inuyka
Summary: Un día extraño... aparece Kikyo en la adela. Kagome se pone furiosa y se va. Que hará Inu Yasha? La seguira? Dejad RR porfavor n.n [capitulo 2 Up!]
1. Chapter 1

**Inu Yasha y su amor perdido... o encontrado**

Bueno... este es mi primer fik de Inu Yasha asi que por favor no sean muy crueles con los RR. n.n

**Capitulo 1:**

* * *

Un día más o menos soleado en las cercanías del poblado de la vieja Kaede...

Kikyo: mi alma... esta desapareciendo... que me pasa?- Y cerro los ojos e intento reunir sus ultimas fuerzas en intentar mantener el alma en su cuerpo.

Niña: mire Kaede que resplandor más reluciente!-Dijo señalando una parte no muy lejana por donde empezaban a crecer nubes y el cielo se oscurecía.  
Kaede: "que es?" niños volved a vuestras casas! –y mientras los niños se alejaban de allí la vieja Kaede se acerco lentamente con su arco y sus flechas. Y al llegar allí vio lo que menos se esperaba- Ki-Kikyo!

No muy lejos de l'aldea...

Kagome: eh! mirad allí están creciendo unas nubes muy raras!  
Inu Yasha: no digas más estupideces no son más que nubes normales  
Kagome: pues a mi no me pareces muy normales, además...  
Inu Yasha: ah... callate ya!  
Kagome: Inu Yasha u.u... abajo!  
Inu Yasha: agggg! Condenada Kagome! "porque tengo que llevar este estúpido collar?" –piensa mientras se lo intensa sacar

Miroku: que decías Kagome?  
Kagome: que parecen que estén cerca de l'aldea de la vieja Kaede...  
Inu Yasha: eh?

Kagome se queda señalando las misteriosas nubes, mientras todo el grupo se giran y contemplan la nubes.

Sango: por que no vamos y lo averiguamos?- Pero al darse cuenta ya se había quedado atrás.

Al llegar las nubes ya habían desaparecido, cosa que las hacían más misteriosas.

Inu Yasha: " pero si esa olor es de..." Voy a ver que sucede.  
Kagome: voy contigo.  
Inu Yasha: no, mejor quedate tu aquí.- y se fue  
Miroku: no se porque pero noto la presencia de Kikyo...  
Kagome: como!

Kagome se fue con pasos decididos hacia la vieja cabaña de kaede. Al estar cerca vio a Inu Yasha abrir la 'puerta' (más bien dicho: subió la tela que hacia de puerta) y oyó:

Inu-Yasha: Ki-Kikyo! -y entró rápidamente al ver el cuerpo de su EXAMADA tendido en el suelo

Kagome se acercó y miró por la ventana. Inu Yasha se sentó al lado de Kikyo.

Kagome al ver aquella escena tan 'romántica' decidió marcharse. Entonces Inu Yasha se giró y olió a Kagome que se alejaba de allí rápidamente. Y al salir vio que se adentraba en el bosque.

Inu Yasha: Kagome! Kagome!  
Kagome: Dejame y vete con tu querida KiKyo!  
Inu Yasha decidió dejar a Kagome por que sabia que tal como estaba ahora no lo entendería ni quería entenderlo. Así que dio media vuelta y entró otra vez en la choza.

Kagome: Inu Yasha eres un estúpido! Por que no entiendes nada!- Y sin darse cuenta ya se había detenido, por casualidad delante del árbol donde encofró a Inu Yasha por primera vez, y recodo ese maravilloso momento.

En ese momento Inu Yasha estaba en la casa de la vieja Kaede...

Kikyo: que te pasa Inu Yasha? Estas triste. Que estas triste de que esté aquí?  
Inu Yasha: no, no es eso...  
Kikyo: Y entonces?  
Inu Yasha: nada.  
Kikyo: vamos.-mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para levantarse de la 'cama'

En una llanura...

Kikyo: tu amas a Kagome verdad?  
Inu Yasha: eh? No! Pero que dices?- entonces se paro en pensar y a poner sus sentimientos en orden (cosa que no hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo)- m... quizá sí.

Kikyo: je, je! Se te nota mucho!

Inu Yasha se puso rojo

Kikyo: deberías decirle tus sentimientos, lo está pasando mal.  
Inu Yasha: tienes razón.  
Kikyo: pues a que esperas?

Inu Yasha se levanto y se alejo pero antes de irse se giro y pregunto:

Inu Yasha: pero tu no me amas? Por que me dejas que me valla con Kagome?  
Kikyo: por que te amo. Te amo tanto que he llago a la conclusión que para que yo se feliz tu has de ser feliz y eso solo ocurrirá al lado de Kagome. Venga vete ya que seguro que Kagome te esta esperando.

Inu Yasha se fue corriendo y Kikyo se quedó allí llorando.

En el bosque...

Inu Yasha: Kagome! Kagome!  
Kagome: que haces aquí no deberías estar con Kikyo?  
Inu Yasha: no, Ya no estaré mas con Kikyo porque...

Kagome se quedo callada, inquieta

Kagome: porque?  
Inu Yasha: por que te quiero a ti!

_CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_

Que os ha gustado?

Espero que sí XD pronto lo actualizaré. Por favor dejad RR n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Inu Yasha y su amor perdido... o encontrado**

uoooooooooo ia esta aquí el capitulo numero dos espero que os haya gustado el primero y que os guste también el segundo n.n**

* * *

**

**(capitulo 2)**

co-como? Pero que dices si a ti siempre te ha gustado Kikyo!

Inu Yasha: puede ser, pero al estar contigo mis sentimientos han cambiado, ahora te amo, ahora te amo a ti!

Kagome no savia que decir, cuando, el medio-demonio, Inu Yasha, que desde hace tiempo quería, se le había declarado!

Kagome: debe de ser una broma... "no me puede pasar, ha pasado todo muy rápido!"  
Inu Yasha: te lo digo de verdad! No me creas si no quieres eso no ara cambiar mis sentimientos.  
Kagome: ...  
Inu Yasha: no me ames si no quieres, yo... yo solo quería que lo supieras!- dijo mientras se ponía rojo.  
Kagome: "dile algo, estúpida dile algo! Rápido antes de que se valla! Dile que tu también le quieres!" – pensaba mientras Inu Yasha se alejaba de aquel lugar- Inu Yasha...-dijo muy flojo.

Inu Yasha: ya se que una vez me dijiste que a ti te gustaba un chico... ya lo se, no es necesario que ahora intentes arreglar algo que no has hecho, yo solo quería que lo supieras, yo solo quería dejar las cosas claras.

Inu Yasha dio media vuelta y se fue, Kagome se quedo allí inquieta, sin poderse mover, llorando y cuando Inu Yasha ya no se veía Kagome pudo decir por fin:  
Kagome: Yo también te quiero, no te vallas Inu Yasha! No te vallas por favor!

...En la aldea...

Miroku: y Kagome? Que le has hecho ahora?

Pero Inu Yasha no le izo caso, paso de largo y se dirigió a su árbol preferido.

Sango: no se que ha sucedido esta vez, pero será mejor que los dejemos a los dos, a Kagome y a Inu Yasha...  
Miroku: sí mejor que sí.

Una vez allí sentado (en el árbol) Inu Yasha que quedo pensando en lo ocurrido y mirando a la luna llena...

Inu Yasha: "hoy mismo faltan 16 días para que me transformarme en un humano" creo que hice mal en dejar a Kagome en el bosque, sobretodo de noche, mejor voy a buscarla... pero y si se enfada más conmigo'  
Shippo: como se va a enfadar? Venga me vas a contar que os pasa?  
Inu Yasha: va... han pasado cosas que no entendería un niño pequeño como tu.

Shippo: te la has tirado?  
Inu Yasha: q-que?- y le golpea en toda la cabeza a Shippo.  
Shippo: Bueno, que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo cuentamelo ya!  
Inu Yasha: veras... yo...

Y se lo contó todo.

Shippo: a pues entonces genial!  
Inu Yasha: pe-pero tu has entendido algo de lo que te he dicho?  
Shippo: sí. Lo digo porque, aunque no debería decirlo, tu también le gustas a Kagome, me lo dijo hace tiempo.  
Inu Yasha: pero puede ser que le haya dejado de gustar.

Shippo negó con la cabeza

Shippo: de vez en cuando le pregunto y no ara más de un día

Inu Yasha: q-que! Repítelo  
Shippo: de vez en cuando le pregunto y no ara más de un día que le pregunte sí le gustabas y me dijo que sí.

Inu Yasha se levantó y se fue corriendo hacia el bosque.

...En el bosque...

Kagome seguía allí sentada donde se había quedado llorando. Pero cuando vio llegar a Inu Yasha...

Kagome: Inu Yasha! – y se puso de pie

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más Inu Yasha se tiro rápidamente a los brazos de Kagome.

Inu Yasha: lo siento, lo siento mucho, debí escucharte.

Y mientras se abrazaban mutuamente Kagome susurró:

Kagome: no pasa nada, era un mal entendido.  
Inu Yasha: pero de todas formas no debí dejarte sola en el bosque en medio de la noche.  
Kagome¿?  
Inu Yasha: si te hubiera pasado algo yo no, yo no... yo no me lo puedo imaginar.

En ese momento Kagome se acordó de que aun no le había dicho lo que ella le tenía que confesar a Inu Yasha, así que empezó...

Kagome: Inu Yasha...  
Inu Yasha: sí? Dime?  
Kagome: es que antes no he podido decirte lo que yo sentía por ti, y es que...  
Inu Yasha: Ya lo se.

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso (por parte de Inu Yasha)

Inu Yasha: te quiero.  
Kagome: yo también.

De repente Inu Yasha pudo oler un olor familiar, el olor de Kikyo.

Inu Yasha: Kikyo?- soltó a Kagome y se puso delante de ella para, si era necesario, protegerla- Kikyo, estas aquí? No te escondas puedo olerte!  
Kikyo: sí soy yo, pero tranquilo no pienso haceros ni daño ni nada. Solo he venido para despedirme.

Inu Yasha: despedirte? Acaso te vas? Pero si casi no puedes ni andar!  
Kikyo: donde me voy no necesito andar. Kagome, ya que he perdido nuestra lucha, tu ya sabes a lo que me refiero, prefiero volver a l'infierno, allí no tengo que pasarlo mal...  
Inu Yasha: pero de donde has sacado esa idea, bueno tan de repente...  
Kikyo: tu no lo entiendes! No entiendes nada! No puedo seguir viviendo, vivía para estar contigo, ahora que ya no lo puedo estar, prefiero morir a que vivir sabiendo que estaréis juntos, por favor Kagome ven aquí.  
Kagome: Eh?  
Kikyo: voy a devolverte tu alma, pero necesito entrar en contacto contigo.

Kagome y Kikyo se acercaron (al acercarse amaneció) la una a la otra, y cuando estaban ya casi a tocar se giraron y se tocaron con las manos.

Kikyo: adiós Inu Yasha.  
Inu Yasha: adiós Kikyo...

Cuando se tocaron, les envolvió un aura blanco como la nieve y al desaparecer vio a Kagome en el suelo, Inu Yasha fue corriendo y la cogió en brazos. En el aire se oyó:

Kikyo: tranquilo Inu Yasha dentro de poco se despertara se ha desmayado por el 'traspaso' de las almas, llevala a la cabaña de Kaede... me hubiera gustado no morirme hace 51 años.. así podría estar contigo...

Inu Yasha: Ki-kyo...  
Se giro, y volvió corriendo al poblado.  
De camino Kagome se despertó, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio es a su AMADO Inu Yasha y dijo:

Kagome: Inu Yasha... que ha pasado?  
Inu Yasha: ah! Ya has despertado... veras, te has desmayado por el 'traspaso' de las almas.  
Kagome: desde cuando sabes tu tanto de almas?  
Inu Yasha: no seas tan borde! me lo ha dicho Kikyo, bueno el espíritu de Kikyo.

Kagome sonrió y se volvió a dormir

...Al cabo de 15 días... (una noche de luna nueva)

Inu Yasha: escucha es que he pensado en que si utilizo la esfera de la cuarto almas, cuando la tengamos, podría convertirme en un humano completo y si es necesario vivir en tu época.  
Kagome: como?  
Inu Yasha: ya sabes que te quiero y que haré cualquier cosa con tal de poder estar contigo...  
Kagome: incluso convertite en humano?  
Inu Yasha: incluso convertirme en humano  
Kagome: pero si siempre has deseado ser un demonio completo!  
Inu Yasha: da igual lo que pensara... lo que cuenta es lo que pienso ahora!  
Kagome se sorprendió y se puso roja pero no dijo nada más no era necesario.

Inu Yasha: Cuanto hace que no te doy un beso?  
Kagome: eh? Que? Eres un cerdo!- mientras estaba roja, roja.  
Inu Yasha: mmm... 15 días no? Pues tendremos que darnos otro, por que si no llevamos un ritmo...  
Kagome: te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy raro?

Inu Yasha perdió la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en la cara, bajo la cara y miró hacia el suelo.

Kagome: que he dicho algo malo?  
Inu Yasha: sí, sí que me han dicho que soy raro.

Kagome: eh?  
Inu Yasha: cuando era pequeño, pero no me lo decían con el significado con el que lo dices tu, si no que lo hacia para reírse, no somos nadie.  
Kagome: como? No te entiendo  
Inu Yasha: los demonios se reían de mi porque era medio humano y los humanos se rían de mi porque soy medio monstruo, por eso quería la joya de las cuatro almas para hacerme más fuerte, pero sobre todo para ser un ser, no medio y medio.  
Kagome: te sentías solo?  
Inu Yasha: sí, solo tenia a mi madre que murió cuando tenia 6 años, mi padre ya estaba muerto entonces y mi hermano Sseshomaru no me admitió nunca como parte de la familia, no tenia amigos, no tenia a nadie.  
Kagome: pero ahora ya no estas solo, me tienes a mi, a Sango, a Kaede, a Miroku, a Shippo, y todos los demás...

Las palabras de Kagome fueron interrumpidas por un beso a Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha: jeje al final me he salido con la mía! Me has besado

Kagome se puso roja.

Kagome: jeje, lo has conseguido, es que me dabas pena, pero estoy contenta porque has confiado en mi! Por primera vez! Me has contado como te sentiste. Y eso me hace feliz.  
Inu Yasha: "pero tu me has amado aunque fuese un medio demonio..."

Hubo un largo silencio... Kagome e Inu Yasha iban cogidos de la mano cuando...

Kagome: Inu Yasha como es que ahora no eres tan tímido, es más ahora eres más atrevido.  
Inu Yasha: pues la verdad es que no lo se, supongo que al confiar más contigo me he confiado más y puedo decir lo que siento en realidad.  
Kagome: jeje

Inu Yasha: que te hace tanta gracia?  
Kagome nada, nada- mientras va andando se tropieza- Ay!- y cae encima de Inu Yasha- ui... lo siento Inu Yasha...

Inu Yasha: eres una patosa!  
Kagome: Inu Yasha... al suelo!  
Inu Yasha: agggg! "Porras por que tenia que tener el collar?" pero si solo he dicho la verdad!  
Kagome: Inu Yasha...  
Inu Yasha: patosa, patosa!  
Kagome: al suelo! Al suelo! Al suelo!

Kagome se giró y se marchó e Inu Yasha se quedó allí 'tirado' en el suelo.

...Al día siguiente...

Inu Yasha: vamos Kagome?  
Kagome: sí un segundo!  
Sango: donde vais?  
Kagome: de picnic  
Miroku: de picnic?  
Shippo: podemos venir?  
Miroku: pues nosotros también nos iremos de picnic, y con Shippo, pero por separado claro  
Sango: bueno, no se yo...- y cuando Kagome y Inu Yasha se alegaron- eh Miroku, por mi que estos dos están liados.  
Miroku: sip

Kagome: decíais algo?  
Sango: no nada...

Al final Inu Yasha y Kagome llegaron a una llanura donde iba a ser su sitio de picnic, era una llanura llena de flores, era preciosa...  
Inu Yasha: al fin hemos llegado!  
Kagome: sí!

De repente Inu Yasha cogió en brazos y la levantó al aire, al bajarla la abrazó.

Kagome: pero Inu Yasha que haces? – dijo en tono amistoso  
Inu Yasha: te abrazo, ya lo ves.  
Kagome: basta! Que no ves que nos pueden ver: dijo mientras reía  
Inu Yasha: y quien crees nos va a ver aquí?- mientas la soltó  
Kagome: bueno, saco la comida.

Empezaron a comer al lado de un árbol, y cuando iban por los postres...

Inu Yasha: no hemos venido aquí para estar solos?  
Kagome: pero sí ya estamos solos  
Inu Yasha: me refería ha otro tipo de solos-se puso rojo- no se a intimidad, a lo que hacen las parejas cuando están solos...  
Kagome: ah! Cerdo! Pero que quieres de mi?  
Inu Yasha: amor.  
Kagome: n-no me refería a eso-mientras se ponía roja  
Inu Yasha: aaaaaa! Te referías a esto tal vez?

Y sin que Kagome pudiera reaccionar Inu Yasha ya la estaba besando.

Kagome: pe-pero que haces!- ya roja del todo  
Inu Yasha: te beso; lo ves? Así.- y le dio otro beso

Kagome que ya estaba como un tomate pudo decir:

Kagome: ya basta!-en tono amistoso  
Inu Yasha: vale, vale. Solo quería demostrarte mi amor y mi significado de estar solos.  
Kagome: pues ya lo he entendido.  
Inu Yasha: jo... que pena, si quieres te doy otro, por si a caso  
Kagome: no, no gracias de verdad que no.  
Inu Yasha: vamos a dar una vuelta?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, se levantaron y se pusieron a andar.  
Estuvieron andando mucho rato, sin decirse nada, no era necesario. Iban cogidos de la mano y de vez en cuando se miraban fijamente un rato

Y así pasaron la horas, y sin darse cuenta habían entrado en un bosque. Ya era el anochecer y la poca luz que quedaba ser reflejaba entres las densa capa de hojas.

Kagome: a!  
Inu Yasha se sobresaltó tanto que dio un salto impresionante.  
Inu Yasha: que pasa!  
Kagome, nada que me acabo de acordar de una cosa  
Inu Yasha: cual?

Kagome sacó de sus bolsillos una cosa brillante, una joya en forma de corazón y la colgó en e cuello de Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha: una joya?  
Kagome: sí simboliza nuestro amor (auque parezca cutre), y si lo abres encontrás una foto de cada uno.  
Inu Yasha: a ver?

Y lo abrió, Kagome se puso roja.

Kagome: las fotografías no están muy bien pero son las únicas que tenia  
Inu Yasha: jeje, están muy bien. De verdad.

Y se sentaron allí mismo

Inu Yasha: les tendremos que decir a ellos lo nuestro. Puede que lo podamos esconder un tiempo, pero no para nunca.  
Kagome: sí, tienes razón  
Inu Yasha: pero les dices tu!  
Kagome: que morro!...de acuerdo...

Pasaron mucho rato así sentados, hablando de cosas sin sentido, y al final Kagome se durmió. Y se quedo apoyada en el brazo de Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha: Ka-Kagome, Kagome, es hora de irnos.

Kagome se despertó poco a poco.

Kagome: eh? Que hora es?- y mira su reloj- ah! Pero que tarde se ha hecho! Por que no me has avisado antes?  
Inu Yasha: porque estabas tan mona...  
Kagome: eh? Da igual venga vamos.

...En el poblado...

Inu Yasha: hola chicos que tal?  
Kagome: os tenemos que decir algo importante

Todos se callaron y miraron a la pareja

Kagome: es-estamos saliendo juntos!

Miroku y Sango: que!

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_

* * *

_

Muchas gracias por haberos leído el fik n.n espero que os haya gustado. Siento el retraso, pero con los exámenes no he tenido tiempo para nada más lo sineto intentaré actualizar más pronto la próxima vez n.n.

Por favor dejad RR. Mucho muchos RR

Se despide Inuyka

n/n


End file.
